


dynamic duo

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [26]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Their relationship is the same...yet different.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	dynamic duo

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of drabbles about boys I adore <3

The dynamics of their relationship are very similar to what it used to be with some key differences. 

They still worked well together, bouncing ideas off each other. 

David still flailed his hands and went on expressive face journeys, but now Patrick was there to calm him down with more than just gentle words - but with soft kisses too.

Patrick still was flirty and confident, but this time that energy was funneled into making David shout in pleasure and finding all the ways to make his toes curl.

So yeah, they still had a great partnership - with some key benefits.


End file.
